Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
As storage capacity of memory modules increases, data communications within a data storage device can significantly decrease performance of the data storage device. For example, a high capacity memory module (e.g., a memory module that includes one or more high capacity memory arrays) may store large quantities of data. Reading the data from a memory array and writing the data to a memory array generally involves communicating the data from a memory controller to the memory array. Each such data communication is associated with latency, which can decrease overall performance of the memory module or of a data storage device that includes the memory module.